Malcontents may attempt to compromise computing systems for various purposes. Some attacks include the capture and control of a target computing system. Other attacks seek to disrupt the use of a target computing system. A type of this second variety of attacks is known as a denial-of-service (DOS) attack. A DOS attack may cause the target computing system to be unusable for its intended purpose.
A feature of attacks on computing systems includes access to the target computing system. Where there is no access, no attack may be performed. The ubiquitous use of web pages may provide an easy access vector to computing systems for attackers. As web standards evolve to provide richer developer and user experiences, web based instructions may be provided greater access to a computing system's foundational software and hardware resources. One such example includes the ability of web based instructions to access the graphics processing unit (GPU) of a computing system in order to deliver responsive (e.g., fast) three-dimensional (3D) content to users via pervasive web technologies (e.g., web browsers).